


I Wish I Had A Bestie Like That - Nov 17, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [4]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Hot Dog'd to Death, Confusion Over Identity, Essay, Gen, Memento mori, Mentions of Sex, Nov 17, Other, Unus Annus, cursing, very messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based On the moment from 'Hot Dog'd to Death' where Mark laid his head on Ethan's shoulder and Ethan laid his head on Mark's head and it was adorable. Which made me think: 'I want a bestie like this'It kinda Started as an essay- But then my train of thought went haywire ;-;
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	I Wish I Had A Bestie Like That - Nov 17, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Epic ideas  
> \- Hot dog vigilante gang  
> \- I want a bestie like this  
> \- Dramatic persephone monologue
> 
> I kinda want to do all of these ideas??
> 
> as you can tell I ended up doing -#2

I wish there was more importance placed on platonic relationships.  
A) People need friends, they need all sorts of relationships to be a functioning human being  
B) I’m in a Fuck Romance kinda mood- people keep unintentionally messing with my feelings  
C) what even is romance? And why do people like it

Platonic relationships are fucking important. Familial relationships are fucking important. Communal relationships are fucking important. Yet we as a society place all the fucking importance on Romantic relationships. Like, what the fuck society? The human brain can maintain like 250 relationships, but someone is bound to get polysaturated after 5 or so partners?? And monogamy is like a thing people do a lot, so in some cases that’s 249 other relationships that just get put on the backburner when you date someone. What the Fuck  
People know Romance is this big thing- kids know it. It’s normal to become so absorbed in your partner(s) that you ignore your family and friends?? It’s seen as this big thing because people expect you to get married someday, settle down and have kids.  
Which is disgusting  
A) You shouldn’t pressure someone into having kids, what they do with their body is their fucking business  
B) why the fuck is Marriage this big thing? Why is it so romantic to bind yourself to one person?  
B.A) to clarify, marriage also began as a sort of trade agreement between rich/royal families*, a way to bind to lines together, often for profit. The idea of marriage for love is still a very new concept  
B.B) I don’t like marriage the way it is. I’m mostly not going to get married because marriage is a monogamous thing and probably requires a lot of paperwork.  
B.C) Platonic marriage would be so cool

\--  
~~Sometimes I don’t understand marriage- (i meant romance but this works too)~~

Sometimes I don’t understand romance, like what the hell are you supposed to do in a romantic relationship?? Kiss?? What are feelings.?  
Sometimes I understand romance a little. I’ve only wanted to kiss someone twice though, and I think that had more to do with proximity?? ~~I’m gonna stop before this dissolves into an essay about my orientation~~  
\--

I’ve been told romantic tension and romantic vibes are a thing? Surprisingly for the importance placed on romantic relationships I don’t know a lot about them. That’s probably because a lot of importance is placed on sex in a relationship as well. I don’t understand why society is so obsessed with sex? I mean yeah I guess it feels good but why do people talk so much about it? Honestly sex seems kinda boring.

\--  
You know love and emotions are just chemical reactions that developed so humans would rely on each other because we cannot survive alone.

What if love wasn’t a thing a really long time ago??

I don’t actually know a lot about the science of emotions so I’m going to shut up about this now  
\--

As for my fuck romance mood, people keep kinda suggesting that they might date/like me and then the conversation moves on and- alhjaguiaifysaij. I’m already confused about feelings- could you not?? But I am way too much of a coward to say anything about it. I really don’t understand how this has happened multiple times and granted one time they weren’t talking to me in particular, but I was part of the general group they were addressing

~~_**HUAGRTAJDSVLB/VGTER7067QATUGHOSJXNC ≤** _ ~~

I just want to date some people, so I can figure out if I want to date people- ;-;

\--  
Can we make platonic kisses a thing? Why does kissing have to be romantic? I don’t understand romance right now..

~~Can I just cuddle and kiss my besties and be happy. I am a touch starved bean ;-;~~

~~do I want a queerplatonic relationship???~~  
\--  
Like my other pieces, this has dissolved ;-; and i’m kinda too tired to fix it

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other pieces, this has dissolved ;-; and i’m kinda too tired to fix it
> 
> *take this with a grain of salt, i have not researched this
> 
> I want to start starting these earlier in the day- or perhaps i should write them over the weekend and edit them the day they come out?? -so they’ll stop getting off track because it’s late
> 
> Word Count: 655


End file.
